mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Grogar/Gallery
The Beginning of the End - Part 1 Chrysalis and Tirek threatening King Sombra S9E1.png Chrysalis, Tirek, and Cozy notice a silhouette S9E1.png Grogar walking across stepping stones S9E1.png Cozy Glow watching Grogar arrive S9E1.png Close-up on Grogar's crystal ball S9E1.png Grogar sitting behind his crystal ball S9E1.png Grogar introducing himself S9E1.png Tirek and Chrysalis gasp in surprise S9E1.png Queen Chrysalis "the Grogar?" S9E1.png Tirek "I thought that you were a legend!" S9E1.png King Sombra "I've heard of you" S9E1.png The villains approach Grogar's table S9E1.png Grogar "you have all been brought here" S9E1.png Grogar assembles a league of villains S9E1.png Grogar "once and for all" S9E1.png Grogar chuckling sinisterly S9E1.png Interior view of Grogar's lair S9E1.png Grogar angrily corrects Cozy Glow S9E1.png Grogar "I have been away too long" S9E1.png Grogar glaring down at Cozy Glow S9E1.png Cozy Glow fearful of Grogar S9E1.png Grogar "a demonstration of power" S9E1.png Villains gathered around Grogar's table S9E1.png Grogar touching his bell necklace S9E1.png Grogar holding a sphere of magic S9E1.png Grogar blowing on the magic sphere S9E1.png Magic sphere lands in Tirek's hands S9E1.png Grogar "the foulest of creatures" S9E1.png Grogar's crystal ball showing an image S9E1.png Image of ponies vs. Grogar's monsters S9E1.png Grogar's monsters attack the ponies S9E1.png Grogar looming over Pre-Equestria S9E1.png Image in crystal ball swallowed by darkness S9E1.png Grogar hears Queen Chrysalis' interruption S9E1.png Grogar "taking my bell would defeat me!" S9E1.png Grogar "only weakened me temporarily" S9E1.png Grogar shouts "silence!" at Cozy Glow S9E1.png Grogar walks to top of lair pedestal S9E1.png Grogar "biding my time" S9E1.png Grogar "the perfect opportunity" S9E1.png Grogar at the top of the pedestal S9E1.png Grogar looks down on other villains S9E1.png Grogar belittling the other villains S9E1.png Grogar "they've always bested you" S9E1.png Grogar "it is because" S9E1.png Grogar "they work together" S9E1.png Grogar addressing his fellow villains S9E1.png Grogar "we shall use their own strategy" S9E1.png Grogar with a wicked smile S9E1.png Grogar "I suggest nothing" S9E1.png Grogar "I demand that you join me" S9E1.png Grogar "Equestria will be ours!" S9E1.png King Sombra challenging Grogar S9E1.png King Sombra "I will destroy any pony" S9E1.png Grogar grins at Sombra's overconfidence S9E1.png Grogar "try to take back your kingdom" S9E1.png Grogar "I shall send you there myself" S9E1.png Grogar "if you prevail, you may keep it" S9E1.png Grogar "but when you fail" S9E1.png Grogar "you will submit to me!" S9E1.png Grogar "return you to the darkness" S9E1.png King Sombra accepts Grogar's terms S9E1.png King Sombra "this is a waste of time" S9E1.png King Sombra acting pompous S9E1.png Grogar getting very annoyed S9E1.png Grogar using his magic bells S9E1.png Grogar leaving the rest of the villains S9E1.png The Beginning of the End - Part 2 Grogar emerging from the shadows S9E2.png Grogar "the three of you will be" S9E2.png Grogar "enough for my plans" S9E2.png Grogar leans over his crystal ball table S9E2.png Crystal ball shows Mane Six defeating Sombra S9E2.png Crystal ball shows Twilight Sparkle S9E2.png Crystal ball shows Magic of Friendship S9E2.png Crystal ball shows Sombra's eradication S9E2.png Grogar "I'd say he gambled" S9E2.png Grogar "and lost!" S9E2.png Grogar "a warning to those who doubt" S9E2.png Grogat "any of you have doubts" S9E2.png Grogar cements his alliance of villains S9E2.png Grogar "bring Equestria to its knees!" S9E2.png Grogar laughing maniacally S9E2.png Grogar laughing sinisterly S9E2.png Grogar's eyes piercing the darkness S9E2.png Frenemies Grogar's crystal ball opening its eye S9E8.png Bewitching Bell in Grogar's crystal ball S9E8.png Grogar looking at his crystal ball S9E8.png Grogar hears Cozy Glow enter S9E8.png Cozy complains to Grogar about Tirek S9E8.png Grogar "I'll deal with it when I'm done" S9E8.png Cozy Glow walking past Grogar S9E8.png Grogar continues to gaze at his crystal ball S9E8.png Grogar hears Lord Tirek enter S9E8.png Tirek complains to Grogar about Cozy S9E8.png Grogar "anything any of you say" S9E8.png Tirek angrily walks past Grogar S9E8.png Grogar's reflection in his crystal ball S9E8.png Chrysalis obscures Grogar's crystal ball S9E8.png Queen Chrysalis "I am a queen" S9E8.png Queen Chrysalis hovers past Grogar S9E8.png Grogar raises an eyebrow at Chrysalis S9E8.png Grogar angrily snorting S9E8.png Cozy, Tirek, and Chrysalis in lounge area S9E8.png Grogar "the work I need to do here" S9E8.png Grogar giving orders to his minions S9E8.png Chrysalis, Cozy, and Tirek in nervous silence S9E8.png Grogar "you must learn to work together!" S9E8.png Grogar "what you so greatly desire" S9E8.png Grogar "the defeat of Twilight Sparkle" S9E8.png Cozy Glow's banner of villains S9E8.png Cozy Glow "when Grogar sees this" S9E8.png Cozy Glow "no way he could survive" S9E8.png Cozy Glow brimming with pride S9E8.png Cozy Glow hears Tirek off-screen S9E8.png Cozy holds a meeting with Tirek and Chrysalis S9E8.png Cozy Glow "we need to trust each other" S9E8.png Cozy repeats again "Grogar left me in charge" S9E8.png Tirek and Chrysalis "no, he didn't!" S9E8.png Cozy looks down at Tirek and Chrysalis S9E8.png Close-up on Cozy Glow's villain banner S9E8.png Tirek and Chrysalis sit bitterly at the table S9E8.png Lights dim around the villains S9E8.png Cozy Glow enters the spotlight S9E8.png Cozy singing with plate of cupcakes S9E8.png Cozy stacking cupcakes on each other S9E8.png Cozy Glow "time to try something new" S9E8.png Cozy knocks the cupcake tower over S9E8.png Cozy Glow tosses the cupcakes away S9E8.png Cozy Glow singing "work together" S9E8.png Lord Tirek "ah, please!" S9E8.png Lord Tirek "no thanks, no way" S9E8.png Lord Tirek glaring; Chrysalis grinning S9E8.png Cozy Glow appears on stack of crates S9E8.png Cozy Glow "a better way to be bad" S9E8.png Cozy Glow "united as one" S9E8.png Cozy Glow hovering by her banner S9E8.png Cozy Glow "we'll go to any length" S9E8.png Grogar returns to his lair S9E8.png Grogar shouting "enough!" S9E8.png Grogar "I had hoped by now" S9E8.png Grogar face-hoofs S9E8.png Grogar "resolved your differences" S9E8.png Grogar "but apparently not" S9E8.png Chrysalis "if we knew what the plan was" S9E8.png Queen Chrysalis "better able to prepare!" S9E8.png Grogar "of course I have a plan!" S9E8.png Grogar giving his minions an assignment S9E8.png Grogar "against this item" S9E8.png Grogar addressing his minions S9E8.png Grogar "won't stand a chance" S9E8.png Grogar quickly losing his patience S9E8.png Grogar unleashing his full might S9E8.png Grogar slams his hoof on the ground S9E8.png Chrysalis, Tirek, and Cozy under Grogar's thrall S9E8.png Tirek and Cozy Glow's binds tightening S9E8.png Grogar "this is but a fraction of it!" S9E8.png Chrysalis, Tirek, and Cozy submit to Grogar S9E8.png Chrysalis, Tirek, and Cozy fall from the wall S9E8.png Grogar "you shall retrieve the rest of it" S9E8.png Grogar's bell collar glowing S9E8.png Grogar's bell collar releasing magic S9E8.png Grogar looms over Gusty the Great S9E8.png Gusty steals the Bewitching Bell S9E8.png Close-up on Grogar's left eye S9E8.png Grogar "scale Mt. Everhoof" S9E8.png Grogar "bring me back my Bell" S9E8.png Cozy Glow "sorry, almighty Grogar" S9E8.png Tirek "we worked together as you asked" S9E8.png Chrysalis "we just aren't as powerful" S9E8.png Grogar looking enraged S9E8.png Grogar screams with rage S9E8.png Grogar blasting the far wall S9E8.png Grogar angry "obviously!" S9E8.png Grogar "you finally did as you were told" S9E8.png Cozy Glow waves goodbye to Grogar S9E8.png The Summer Sun Setback Grogar pacing around in his lair S9E17.png Grogar looking broody S9E17.png Grogar hears Cozy Glow's voice S9E17.png Cozy Glow "where are ya goin'?" S9E17.png Grogar "you three were unable" S9E17.png Grogar glaring at Cozy Glow S9E17.png Grogar "we need another source" S9E17.png Grogar "defeat Twilight and her friends" S9E17.png Cozy Glow grinning at Grogar S9E17.png Grogar leaving his lair S9E17.png Grogar returning to his lair S9E17.png Cozy zooms up to Grogar as he enters S9E17.png Grogar shoving Cozy Glow aside S9E17.png Grogar "I've found success" S9E17.png Grogar "you all find failure" S9E17.png Grogar "I have located what I sought" S9E17.png Grogar "I will set out to retrieve it" S9E17.png The Ending of the End - Part 1 Tirek pointing at picture of Grogar S9E24.png Bewitching Bell rests on the spell book S9E24.png Grogar returning to his lair S9E24.png Grogar arrives with a new artifact S9E24.png Grogar arrives to an empty lair S9E24.png Grogar trapped by Chrysalis' webbing S9E24.png Lord Tirek making a grand entrance S9E24.png Grogar's new artifact is destroyed S9E24.png Legion of Doom encircles Grogar S9E24.png Grogar with eyes open wide S9E24.png Grogar trying to break free S9E24.png Grogar "why didn't you tell me?!" S9E24.png Bewitching Bell drains Grogar's power S9E24.png Grogar getting his magic drained S9E24.png Grogar's shadow over the water S9E24.png